


Today

by eevaa_fanwriter



Series: Nothing good happens after 2AM [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, M/M, Platform 9 3/4
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevaa_fanwriter/pseuds/eevaa_fanwriter
Summary: One-shot 3/4 della serie "Nothing good happens after 2AM".•La cicatrice non bruciava più da diciannove anni.Andava tutto bene.•Diciannove anni dopo, al binario Nove e Tre Quarti, molti ricordi vengono riportati alla luce. Ma, dopo tutto quel tempo, c'è un cerchio che ancora non è stato chiuso.E se fosse l'occasione per aprirne uno nuovo?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Nothing good happens after 2AM [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796665
Kudos: 1





	Today

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.   
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.  
> Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.  
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.

  
  
  
NOTHING GOOD HAPPENS AFTER 2AM [2/4]   


_TODAY_

  
  
  
  
La cicatrice non bruciava più da diciannove anni.  
Andava tutto bene.  
  
Harry rimase con lo sguardo fisso, perso all'orizzonte, fino a che quel puntino rosso sparì completamente dietro la curva e le verdi brughiere.  
Sorrise. Chissà, alla fine, in che casa sarebbe stato assegnato Albus.  
La piccola Lily lo tirò per la manica della giacca blu, richiamando la sua attenzione. Ginny, Ron, Hermione ed Hugo si stavano lentamente dirigendo verso l'uscita. Sarebbero andati a pranzo tutti insieme.  
Padre e figlia s'incamminarono anch'essi, mano per la mano, verso la barriera che separava il Mondo Magico da quello dei babbani. La bimba saltellò radiosa, ed i suoi capelli rossi svolazzarono al vento di settembre.  
  
Ma, inevitabilmente, gli occhi di Harry si adagiarono altrove. Poco lontano, su un uomo in completo scuro intento a salutare distrattamente una signora fasciata da tailleur grigio. Li osservò separarsi con un sorriso mesto e la donna, con un gesto secco, si smaterializzò altrove, lasciando spazio d'osservazione agli occhi grigi di un uomo che Harry, naturalmente, conosceva molto bene.  
Draco Malfoy.  
L'aveva visto subito appena raggiunto il binario Nove e Tre Quarti, insieme all'ex moglie Astoria e il piccolo Scorpius. Un bimbetto tutto platinato dal sorrisetto furbo, come suo padre alla stessa età.  
Lily, con un piccolo sbuffo, tirò più forte la mano del padre il quale, inconsciamente, si era fermato in mezzo alla banchina all'incrociare lo sguardo di quell'uomo alto e biondo.  
«Vai dalla mamma e gli zii, di' loro che arrivo subito» sussurrò Harry scompigliando i capelli della piccola, accertandosi poi che ella raggiungesse la comitiva intenta in chiacchiere.  
Draco ed Harry si squadrarono un poco dalla lontananza poi, entrambi con lo stesso ghigno stampato in volto, si avvicinarono l'un l'altro per potersi parlare. Per la prima volta, dopo nove anni.  
  
«Ciao, Potter».  
Draco era cambiato. Qualche piccola ruga contornava i suoi grandi occhi grigi, portava la barba corta ed ordinata, così come i capelli tagliati e pettinati all'indietro. Ma, nonostante i primi segni del tempo stessero iniziando a comparire sulla sua pelle diafana, era pur sempre un uomo curato e di bell'aspetto. E molto, molto simile a suo padre.  
L'ultima volta che Harry l'aveva visto, Draco portava i capelli lunghi fino alle spalle ed un camice bianco sbottonato sul davanti. Nove anni prima, infatti, egli gli aveva salvato la vita dopo una missione andata male con il corpo di avanscoperta degli Auror.[1]  
Da quel che attualmente Harry sapeva, il Guaritore Malfoy era oramai diventato primario di Medimagia Alchemica al San Mungo.  
  
«Malfoy. Ti trovo bene».  
«Naturalmente» rispose l'uomo, con un ghigno beffardo. «Oggi era il turno del tuo secondogenito, ho visto...»  
«Sì. E di mia nipote, Rosie Weasley. Anche il tuo Scorpius è al primo anno, se non ricordo male. Che sia l'inizio di un nuovo trio?» domandò Harry sollevando le sopracciglia, ammiccando.  
Draco, di tutta risposta, indossò la sua preferita espressione di disprezzo.  
«Spero tu stia scherzando. Il mio cuore non reggerebbe a tanto. E nemmeno quello della McGrannit».  
Harry rise. Con tutta probabilità quella donna stava facendo una cura preventiva di pozioni calmanti per affrontare i diretti eredi di Potter e Malfoy.  
« _Sopratutto_ quello della McGranitt!» puntualizzò l'Auror con un largo sorriso che andò pian piano ad estinguersi, lasciando spazio solo ad un'espressione calma. «Stai bene?»  
  
Draco si irrigidì a quella domanda. Sapeva che Potter si stesse riferendo a quanto accaduto due mesi prima.  
«Sì. Sì sto bene. Grazie... ehm, della lettera di condoglianze».  
Narcissa Malfoy se ne era andata nel sonno, improvvisamente, per un infarto. Draco l'aveva ritrovata la mattina e non aveva potuto oramai far più niente per salvarla ma, quantomeno, il volto della donna sembrava sereno. Come se stesse dormendo.  
«Mi dispiace di non aver potuto partecipare al funerale. Come sai, ero in trasferta oltreoceano» si premurò sinceramente Harry. Gli era dispiaciuto davvero non mostrare la sua vicinanza a Malfoy e salutare per l'ultima volta la donna che l'aveva salvato ma, purtroppo, da quella lunga distanza gli era stato impossibile smaterializzarsi. Senza contare il fatto che fosse nel bel mezzo di una missione di vitale importanza sul contrabbando di pozioni illecite.  
«Non è un problema, grazie lo stesso. Credo che sia meglio che vada. Inizio il turno tra un quarto d'ora» disse infine Draco, controllando l'orologio da polso con fare distratto. La verità era che parlare di sua madre, ancora, non gli andava a genio.  
Le lettere colme di risentimento di suo padre, ergastolano ad Azkaban, erano più che sufficienti.  
«Ok. Beh, a presto!» lo salutò Harry con un altro sorriso.  
Entrambi si guardarono con espressione conscia che, con tutta probabilità, non si sarebbero davvero rivisti presto. Forse a Natale, sempre in quella stazione.  
«Sì».  
  
Draco salutò Harry con un cenno di saluto, dandogli poi le spalle per potersi smaterializzare. Prese la sua bacchetta dalla tasca del completo ma, ancor prima di poterla agitare, la voce di Potter lo richiamò con tono incerto.  
  
«Malfoy?»  
Harry corrucciò lo sguardo. Non sapeva bene cosa l'avesse portato a chiamarlo nuovamente e, sopratutto, ad avere quell'insana voglia di conversare con lui. Non erano mai stati amici, non avevano mai speso troppo tempo a discutere. Si erano visti tre volte in diciannove anni per motivi fortuiti ma, ogni volta che accadeva, qualcosa si muoveva nello stomaco di Harry. Un'insensata voglia di conoscersi.  
«Cosa?»  
Gli occhi di Draco si fecero indagatori.  
«Non... alla fine non c'è mai stata occasione di offrirti _quel_ caffè».  
Nove anni prima, quando Draco aveva salvato la vita di Harry all'ospedale dopo una missione Auror andata male, erano rimasti d'accordo che si sarebbero visti per permettere all'Eroe di saldare il suo “debito”.  
Non era mai più successo. Draco aveva avuto diverse urgenze in ospedale ed Harry era stato dimesso troppo presto dal San Mungo. Poi nessuno dei due aveva più contattato l'altro.  
  
Draco sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia. Non se lo ricordava nemmeno più.  
«Oh, non importa. Non mi devi nulla!» disse il Guaritore scacciando l'aria con la mano e scuotendo la testa.  
«In realtà... mi farebbe piacere».  
  
Draco aprì la bocca più volte, come per controbattere qualcosa di molto evasivo o molto scortese, ma ne uscì solo un sospiro incredulo. Non vedeva proprio in che modo _San Potter_ avrebbe potuto trarre giovamento dalla sua presenza ma, a dirla tutta, forse non era proprio il caso di porsi così tanti interrogativi.  
Tuttalpiù che, in qualche modo, non sembrava nemmeno così una brutta idea. Era da tempo che non usciva a bere qualcosa con qualcuno, oberato di lavoro com'era.  
  
«Stacco alle dieci stasera. Ci vediamo ai Tre Manici di Scopa».  
  
Harry strabuzzò gli occhi e, in una folata di vento, osservò il proprio rivale scolastico scomparire nel nulla. Non poteva credere di averlo fatto per davvero, di aver invitato Draco Malfoy a bere qualcosa.  
 _Harry Potter, cosa diamine ti è preso?_  
  


⸙

  
  
Il piccolo villaggio di Hogsmeade non era cambiato per nulla, nel corso degli anni. Tutto sembrava essere rimasto immutato, immobile. Ancora, tra i ricordi, Harry poteva sentire le risate, il profumo di caramello proveniente dal negozio di Mielandia, i brividi nel guardare la Stamberga Strillante da lontano. Ricordava le passeggiate con i suoi amici, tutti i suoi risparmi spesi da Zonco, le fughe sotto il Mantello dell'Invisibilità.  
In lontananza, il castello di Hogwarts brillava di luce propria, stagliato tra il promontorio e la foresta. Sorrise. Probabilmente Albus Severus si stava preparando per la sua prima notte.  
Oh, la ricordava come se fosse ieri, la sua prima nottata ad Hogwarts!  
I suoi pensieri vennero però presto interrotti da un rumore inconfondibile di smaterializzazione alle proprie spalle. Erano le dieci in punto.  
Harry sorrise nervoso ancor prima di voltarsi.  
  
«Potter».  
«Malfoy».  
  
Arrossirono entrambi sulle gote, colti d'improvviso dall'imbarazzo per quel salto nell'ignoto. Sarebbero davvero riusciti ad intavolare una discussione civile senza cadere nelle vecchie dinamiche?  
Avevano trentotto anni ciascuno, si erano lasciati alle spalle Guerra e numerosi “salvataggi”, ma erano pur sempre Potter e Malfoy. Una serpe ed un grifone.  
E, a tal proposito, Draco sogghignò ed incrociò le braccia al petto, trovando ben presto un pretesto per stemperare quel momento assai imbarazzante.  
«Ti sono già arrivate le notizie?» domandò il dottor Malfoy, avvolto da un cappotto in lana cotta grigia scura.  
Harry roteò gli occhi, ma non riuscì a nascondere un sorrisetto divertito.  
«Ebbene sì. Oh, e piantala! Non ridere!»  
«E come faccio? Il secondo erede dell'Eroe del Mondo Magico in Serpeverde! Smetterò di ridere dopodomani, se va bene».  
  
Senza dargli troppa corda, Harry si fece strada sul ciottolato e si addentrò nel pub del villaggio, non badando alle occhiate d'ammirazione dei pochi commensali.  
Draco, al contrario, ricercò con lo sguardo un tavolino che non fosse troppo esposto ad occhi curiosi. Nonostante fossero passati diciannove anni dalla Guerra, i maghi e le streghe più anziane avevano ancora il brutto vizio di paragonarlo a suo padre. Madama Rosmerta, però, era riuscita a perdonarlo tre anni prima, quando Draco le aveva salvato il fratello dopo un grave incidente con una maledizione. Da allora la donna aveva messo una pietra sopra a quell'incanto Imperio le aveva inferto anni prima.  
«Sentirai come riderò io, quando tuo figlio ti scriverà che è diventato amico del mio!» riprese il discorso Harry non appena si tolsero i cappotti.  
«Merlino... devo bere».  
Harry ridacchiò del melodramma montato dal vecchio compagno di scuola, ed insistette sull'argomento fino a che entrambi non riuscirono ad affondare finalmente il naso nelle loro Burrobirre calde.  
  
Parlare dei figli, in fin dei conti, era decisamente uno dei pochi argomenti non scottanti che avevano in comune. Restarono parecchio in terreno neutrale, aggrovigliando i discorsi tra il lavoro e le malefatte dei propri pargoli. Draco ne aveva uno, Harry tre. Gli Weasley, come pronosticato da Malfoy, ne avevano in programma una squadra di calcio.  
Draco era stato costretto a licenziare un tirocinante un mese prima, Harry aveva incarcerato uno degli ultimi Mangiamorte latitante cinque anni dopo l'incidente che l'aveva visto costretto in ospedale.  
Per James Sirius, l'anno prima, i buoni voti erano stati direttamente proporzionali alle note comportamentali. Era un gran secchione, ma Harry aveva collezionato una sfilza di lettere da parte della povera Minerva.  
Scorpius aveva tutta l'aria di voler battere il record del famoso Harry Potter nell'essere il più giovane cercatore di sempre.  
  
L'aria di tensione si sciolse già dopo la prima Burrobirra, e i due maghi si ritrovarono sul fondo della seconda domandandosi come avessero fatto a berle così in fretta.  
Un buon Odgen Stravecchio rese meno indigesto il discorso sulla separazione con Astoria, e Draco deviò prontamente sul fatto che Scorpius l'avesse presa piuttosto bene, visto che era ancora molto piccolo ai tempi del divorzio.  
Ma, a tale dichiarazione, Harry sembrò rabbuiarsi fin troppo. Si sistemò meglio gli occhiali tondi sul naso, trangugiando l'ultimo goccio di Whiskey Incendiario con un mesto sorriso sulle labbra.  
«Potter, non reggi l'alcool o c'è qualcosa che ti turba?»  
«Sarei pronto a scommettere che reggo l'alcool meglio di te, ma troverei fin troppo buffo trasformare tutto in una sfida anche dopo diciannove anni».  
  
Draco sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia, affogando il proprio sguardo dentro il bicchiere oramai vuoto. Diciannove anni?  
«Per Salazar... è già passato tutto questo tempo?»  
«E i tuoi capelli bianchi lo dimostrano bene!»  
Harry rise dell'espressione risentita del suo vecchio compagno di scuola, ma acquietò immediatamente gli animi facendo cenno a Rosmerta di portare un altro giro di drink.  
«Ad ogni modo, Malfoy, sono felice che tuo figlio abbia preso bene il divorzio. La mia piccola Lily non sembra essere della stessa veduta...»  
  
Draco sembrò recepire fin troppo tardi l'informazione, ed Harry sogghignò di nuovo delle mimiche facciali del suo interlocutore, il quale sembrò passare dal confuso, al sorpreso fino al basito in meno di una manciata di secondi.  
«Stai... stai divorziando?» domandò il Guaritore, avvertendo la propria lingua seccarsi contro il palato.  
«Ci abbiamo provato a risolvere i problemi, insomma... ma non sembra più funzionare. Ovviamente siamo in buoni rapporti, specialmente per aiutare i bambini. Albus e James si sono fatti forza a vicenda e poi, beh, adesso saranno entrambi a Hogwarts per la maggior parte del tempo. Ma Lily... beh, diciamo che non ha preso bene il fatto di stare con me solo nei fine settimana».  
Harry si grattò la folta chioma di capelli neri, scompigliandoseli se possibile ancor di più. Gli occhi grigi di Malfoy erano sempre stati imperscrutabili, calcolatori, ma in quel momento lo stavano fissando senza celare un velo di preoccupazione.  
«Dalle tempo. E, nel caso avessi bisogno, conosco un buon collega Magomentis[2] specializzato in traumi infantili».  
«Sei gentile».  
«Sono un Guaritore».  
Harry sorrise di quel voler celare forzatamente un gesto amichevole ma, prima di poter controbattere, Rosmerta irruppe al tavolo lasciando altri due Odgen. Rivolse lui un occhiolino, poi se ne andò ancheggiando.  
Nonostante oramai non fosse più nel fiore degli anni, la oste dei Tre Manici di Scopa ci sapeva ancora assai fare con la clientela. Specialmente se la clientela era d'alto prestigio.  
  
«Da... uhm, da quanto tempo è successo?»  
La voce di Malfoy irruppe incerta dopo una lunga sorsata di Odgen.  
Probabilmente, se non avessero già trangugiato sufficienti liquidi, non si sarebbe mai permesso di lasciarsi andare in tali domande.  
«Sei mesi. Anche se le cose hanno smesso di funzionare almeno un paio d'anni fa. Temo sia stata colpa mia, non ero... uhm, non ero più interessato a lei» rispose Harry senza troppa fatica. Non era affatto un argomento scottante, oramai. Non più.  
«Avevi un'altra?»  
  
Draco si rese conto di quanto fosse stato indiscreto immediatamente dopo aver posto tale questione ma, in fin dei conti, non era famoso per essere la persona con più tatto dell'universo. Quindi se ne infischiò bellamente di quel lieve senso di colpa e lo annegò in un'altra boccata di whiskey.  
D'altra parte Harry non fu per niente infastidito di tale intrusione e, scrollando le spalle, si lasciò andare in quella discussione con più confidenza del previsto.  
Se ai tempi della scuola gli avessero detto che si sarebbe trovato a parlare di problemi di cuore con Draco Malfoy, si sarebbe ingoiato la bacchetta.  
«No, no, non ho avuto nemmeno modo. Ho provato ultimamente a uscire con qualcuno ma... niente di entusiasmante. Sì, insomma, una noia mortale».  
Draco soffocò una risata sarcastica nel naso, si arruffò i capelli con una mano e si portò le dita agli occhi imitando due occhiali tondeggianti, destreggiandosi in quella che era una delle sue performance più in voga ai tempi della scuola.  
«Ciao, sono Harry _Supereroe_ Potter, ho salvato il Mondo Magico e non mi accontento dei comuni mortali!»  
Harry ridacchiò di cuore. Un tempo si sarebbe infuriato. Ma al giorno d'oggi, che senso avrebbe avuto?  
«Non hai perso il tuo smalto nell'imitarmi. Come mai non hai intrapreso la carriera da attore?»  
«Le luci della ribalta non fanno per me. Preferisco tramare nell'ombra e dedicare le mie superbe performance a pochi eletti».  
«Onorato di essere tra questi, allora».  
  
I capelli di Draco ritornarono perfetti ed ordinati con una sola passata di mano. Harry lo invidiò da morire. Draco era sempre stato un ragazzo impeccabile, sin dai tempi della scuola. Le uniche volte che l'aveva visto scompigliato erano state dopo la battaglia e la notte dopo il processo, quando si era presentato ubriaco a Grimmauld Place per litigare.  
E quando Moody l'aveva trasformato in un furetto, ovviamente.  
Harry trattenne un sorriso, a quel ricordo, e Draco lo deliziò di un'occhiata interrogativa. L'età, le prime piccole rughe e i cenni di maturità sul volto gli rendevano ancor più giustizia, ed Harry si ritrovò a pensare che fosse davvero bello.  
Lo era sempre stato, indubbiamente, ma in quel momento gli parve davvero uno di quegli attori babbani di Hollywood, impeccabili ed ordinati in una serata sul Red Carpet.  
  
«E tu, hai trovato qualcuna?» domandò Harry, senza nemmeno rendersene conto.  
Draco lo guardò di sbieco, probabilmente incerto se intimargli di farsi gli affaracci propri oppure far finta di niente. Ma, oramai erano in via di confidenze, no?  
«Una breve relazione. Ti ricordi Terence Higgs?»  
Harry si sorprese per un istante. Non aveva idea che anche lui fosse aperto a qualsiasi tipo di relazione. Informazione davvero, davvero interessante.  
Si portò poi una mano sul mento lasciando scivolare quel nome sulla punta della lingua per qualche istante. Poi, facendo mente locale, riuscì a ricordare.  
«L'imbranato cercatore del Serpeverde contro il quale ho disputato la mia primissima partita? Come dimenticare quanto fosse scarso!»  
«Ecco, diciamo che non era scarso solo nel Quidditch...» commentò Draco, lasciando poi sfuggire una sonora risata dopo l'espressione allibita e divertita di Harry.  
Quest'ultimo tentò di appiattirsi i capelli dietro le orecchie – con scarsissimi risultati –, alzò il mento e rizzò le spalle in una postura aristocratica che gli si confaceva davvero poco.  
«Ciao, sono Draco _Sex Symbol_ Malfoy, sono il primario del San Mungo e non accetto niente sotto le dimensioni di una Firebolt!» ostentò Harry con una pessima imitazione della voce strascicata del suo vecchio compagno di scuola.  
Draco si irrigidì, non riuscendo però a soffocare una risata mentre, per vendetta, gli lanciò il sottobicchiere di cartone con fare indispettito.  
«Potter, non hai il mio talento, inutile che ci provi!»  
«Hai ragione. Ho molte altre doti, però».  
Harry ammiccò, e Draco decise di nascondere il rossore sulle proprie gote portandosi di nuovo il bicchiere alle labbra.  
  
Ridacchiarono un poco, ordinarono altro da bere e, senza volerlo e senza più pensarci, riuscirono a trascorrere un'intera serata insieme senza litigare per davvero.  
E, per entrambi, fu una delle serate più piacevoli degli ultimi anni, anche se non avrebbero mai trovato il coraggio di ammetterlo.  
Tra qualche pettegolezzo ministeriale, confidenze dette tra i denti, rossori celati dietro ai boccali, bonarie prese in giro e scommesse su quanto ci avrebbero messo i loro figli a farsi dare un richiamo, non si resero conto che fossero rimasti gli ultimi dentro al pub.  
Rosmerta, dispiaciuta dal dover cacciare l'Eroe del Mondo Magico, concesse loro il bicchiere della staffa prima di chiudere i battenti per quella notte.  
  


⸙

  
  
Uscirono entrambi con la mente più leggera ed il sorriso sulle labbra. Harry giurò di non aver mai visto Malfoy sorridere in vita sua. Non in modo così spensierato, almeno.  
Passeggiarono per la via del centro del paesino sino a ritrovarsi sul promontorio. Lontana, tra gli alberi, si ergevano la torre di Astronomia e tutto il castello oramai dormiente.  
Hogwarts era bella come la prima sera che Harry l'aveva vista.  
«Ti rendi conto di quante ne abbiamo passate lì dentro?» soffiò, arrestando il suo camminare un poco ciondolante e mettendosi le mani in tasca.  
Draco piegò leggermente la testa e si appoggiò con la schiena alla staccionata. Un ghigno aprì il suo volto appuntito.  
«Nostalgico, Potter?»  
  
Harry si strinse nelle spalle, affiancandosi poi al vecchio compagno con movimenti svogliati. L'aria fresca di settembre gli pizzicò le guance, risvegliando i suoi sensi assopiti da troppe bevande alcoliche.  
Non erano ubriachi, solamente un poco più disinibiti del normale. Quel tanto che bastasse per farli sciogliere dalle loro posture rigide. E spezzare il loro modo di rivolgersi l'un l'altro con la distanza che li aveva sempre contraddistinti.  
«Solo per alcune cose».  
«E i miei tentativi di sabotarti in qualsiasi cosa fanno parte di queste?»  
Harry storse il naso. Nel bene o nel male, Malfoy era sempre stato un ricordo piuttosto vivido nei meandri della sua mente. La loro rivalità l'aveva sempre punzecchiato nei punti giusti.  
«Ti dirò... può essere. Mi hai sempre dato motivo di rimanere carico. Eri terribile, sai?» gli ricordò Harry con un sorrisetto beffardo.  
«Lo sono ancora. Sono solo meno stupido e più coscienzioso. Se solo avessi avuto un po' più di pensiero critico, a quest'ora avrei un braccio pulito ed un torace con meno cicatrici» ammise Draco con un sospiro, mettendosi forse un po' troppo a nudo.  
  
Harry, all'udire di ciò, si voltò di scatto con tanto d'occhi nella sua direzione.  
«Ti sono... ti sono rimaste le cicatrici?»  
Draco si slacciò con un gesto elegante i primi due bottoni della camicia grigia, mostrando l'apice di un segno lungo ed argentato che aveva tutta l'aria di proseguire lungo tutto il petto.  
Ad Harry martellò il cuore in gola. Non aveva idea, non aveva la più pallida idea che dopo vent'anni, la traccia della sua Sectumsempra fosse ancora visibile sulla pelle chiara di Malfoy.  
«Segni di Guerra» dichiarò Draco con un'alzata di spalle, riabbottonando fino al collo l'elegante camicia di cotone pregiato.  
Harry avvertì il bisogno di sprofondare.  
«Non... non ti ho mai chiesto scusa...»  
«E non lo dovrai fare mai. Hai avuto le tue buone ragioni e, a dirla tutta, probabilmente io ti avrei _cruciato_. Diciamo che me le sono meritate».  
«Avrei dovuto provare a salvarti. Come mi avevi detto la notte del processo. Avrei dovuto accorgermi di ciò che stavi vivendo!» si colpevolizzò Harry portandosi una mano sulla fronte, massaggiandosi gli occhi da sotto gli occhiali.  
Come dimenticare la notte dopo quel dannato processo? Quando Draco si era presentato di fronte a Grimmauld Place vomitandogli addosso tutto il risentimento ed il malcontento che lui fosse l'unico, tra tutti, che l'Eroe del Mondo Magico non avesse salvato. Harry non se la sarebbe dimenticata mai, quella notte.[3]  
  
«Erano i vaneggiamenti di un ragazzino ubriaco che aveva appena perso tutto. Andiamo, Potter! Avevi una Guerra da vincere, se fossi stato clemente con me probabilmente vivremmo in un mondo peggiore, adesso» prese coscienza Draco, senza troppo entusiasmo. Anche lui, del resto, ricordava quella notte di diciannove anni prima come se fosse ieri. «Avresti dovuto _obliviarmi_ come ti avevo chiesto. Se ripenso a quella notte vorrei buttarmi nel Tamigi».  
«Ma quei vaneggiamenti mi hanno fatto capire chi fossi per davvero».  
Harry si avvicinò a Draco di qualche spanna, ritrovando le forze di sorridere. La verità è che si sarebbe sempre sentito in colpa, per lui; il complesso dell'Eroe non era qualcosa di facile dal quale distaccarsi. Tuttavia, quella notte a Grimmauld Place, era servita davvero per fargli vedere Draco sotto occhi diversi.  
«Ma non hai idea di chi sia io, oggi» gli rammentò Draco, storcendo le labbra senza però alcun risentimento. Come potevano conoscersi per davvero, dopo tutti quegli anni in cui avevano vissuto vite diverse, incrociatesi per sbaglio solo una notte in ospedale?  
Tuttavia, per entrambi, ogni volta era come riaprire le pagine di un libro letto in passato con troppa fretta, senza attenzione.  
Forse, era giunto il momento di iniziare a leggerlo davvero, quel libro.  
«E chi sei oggi, Draco Malfoy?» domandò Harry avvicinandosi ancora di un passo, trovandosi a due spanne di distanza dai grandi occhi grigi del suo rivale. Li trovò meno imperscrutabili del consueto.  
«Potrei farti la stessa domanda, Harry Potter».  
  
Si scrutarono a lungo, come per studiarsi, per comprendersi. Si ritrovarono vicini senza volerlo, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, fino a respirare l'uno contro l'altro alla luce della luna di settembre.  
Quel barlume di consapevolezza colpì Draco dietro la nuca, ricordandogli chi fosse. Chi fossero, cosa ci facessero lì, quale fosse il loro passato.  
Simulò qualche colpo di tosse incerto, abbassando poi gli occhi sull'orologio da polso.  
«Forse dovremmo rientrare. Sono le due del mattino. Beh, come ogni volta che ci vediamo da diciannove anni a questa parte».  
Harry sorrise incerto, ancora con le mani in tasca ed il colorito scarlatto sulle gote ambrate.  
«Dicono che non accada mai niente di buono dopo le due del mattino» disse in un sussurro, più che intenzionato a non demordere, a non lasciarlo scappare.  
Perché Harry era troppo, troppo curioso di scoprire chi fosse Draco Malfoy, _oggi_. Si avvicinò un poco, in punta di piedi, di nuovo vicino. Molto, molto vicino.  
Draco si ritrovò costretto ad incatenare il suo sguardo in quello smeraldino e brillante del suo vecchio rivale. No, decisamente quello sguardo non avrebbe portato a nulla di buono.  
Ma era davvero il momento di ponderarci? Forse compiere la scelta meno ovvia, quella apparentemente sbagliata, era la cosa più giusta da fare.  
«Direi che... possiamo confermarlo».  
  
Ventisei anni prima, il primo settembre del millenovecentonovantuno, Harry aveva rifiutato la mano e l'amicizia di Draco ad Hogwarts.  
 _Oggi_ , ventisei anni dopo, si ritrovò a baciarlo sotto le stelle, con il castello che brillava argentato alle loro spalle.  
Tutto, ad Hogwarts, sembrava rimasto uguale ad allora, ma loro... loro erano diversi.  
Si scoprirono diversi da come si erano sempre immaginati, ma fin troppo simili insieme, fin troppo complici in qualcosa che sembrava non avesse senso né ragione di esistere.  
Non avevano certezza di cosa ne sarebbe stato, di quella notte, ma non era quello il momento di pensarci. Quello era solo il momento di respirare insieme, di guardarsi negli occhi e trovarci dentro qualcosa di nuovo, di bello, di inaspettato.  
 _Domani_ è un altro giorno.  


* * *

[1] Per saperne di più su come Malfoy ha salvato Potter nove anni prima, leggere la os " **Yesterday** " di questa serie.  
[2] Magomentis: termine da me coniato nella long "Come una fenice" per chiamare lo psicologo. Perché "psicomago" mi sapeva di deviato XD  
[3] Per saperne di più sulla notte dopo il processo, leggere la os " **One Day** " di questa serie. 

**Author's Note:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Buonasera amici dell'internet! Sono un poco in anticipo, ma domani sarò via quindi ho preferito pubblicare subito.  
> Finalmente ce l'abbiamo fatta, siamo giunti al momento Drarry della serie.  
> Confessione: questa storia è la prima che ho scritto, delle quattro. Ma, non appena l'ho scritta, mi sono resa conto che non era molto "da me". Io che sono amante dello slowburn, mi sono trovata piuttosto stranita a farli baciare in sei misere pagine, ed è per questo che ho sentito il bisogno di scrivere altre due shot "prequel", che potessero essere lette anche separatamente ma che giustificassero un poco il loro trovarsi dopo 19 anni e slinguazzare dopo una serata xD   
> Spero che abbiate gradito questa os molto leggera, un poco banalotta, ma che mi è uscita in un momento in cui avevo taaaanto, tanto bisogno di leggerezza.  
> Settimana prossima uscirà l'ultima delle quattro shot della serie... ma sperate davvero che io vi abbandoni così? Ennnnò.  
> La quarantena è stato per me un periodo proficuo, e ho scritto una long Drarry di otto capitoli basata su un viaggio. Perché in quel periodo avevo bisogno di viaggiare, almeno con la mente, fuori dalle quattro mura di casa mia. Settimana prossima vi darò tutti i dettagli :)  
> A presto e grazie a tutti coloro che stanno seguendo questa serie!  
> Eevaa


End file.
